raymondfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This Timeline lists all major events in recent history that pertains to Everybody Loves Raymond. 1918 *April 7 - Actress Pearl Shear was born. 1923 *January 19 - Actress Jean Stapleton was born. *March 22 - Actor Carmen Filpi was born. 1927 *September 22 - Baseball manager Tommy Lasorda was born. 1931 *May 23 - Actress Patience Cleveland was born. 1941 *January 27 - Actor Wayne C. Dvorak was born. *June 12 - Sportscaster Marv Albert was born. 1947 *April 16 - Basketball star Kareem Abdul-Jabbar was born. 1948 *September 2 - Football star Terry Bradshaw was born. 1951 *July 29 - Actor Jack Blessing was born. 1952 *April 5 - Actor Hugh Holub was born. 1953 *December 8 - Sportscaster Roy Firestone was born. 1955 *July 13 - Actor Lance E. Nichols was born. *November 11 - Actor Stephen Lee was born. 1957 *December 21 - Comedian Ray Romano was born. 1958 *March 4 - Actress Patricia Heaton was born. *April 20 - Actor Steven Hack was born. 1962 *September 12 - Actress Mary Kay Adams was born. 1964 *July 24 - Baseball star Barry Bonds was born. 1965 *January 18 - Actor Dave Attell was born. *December 3 - Olympic figure skater Katarina Witt was born. 1970 *May 15 - Football star Desmond Howard was born. 1971 *July 12 - Figure skater Kristi Yamaguchi was born. 1973 *November 26 - Actress Kristin Bauer was born. 1988 *May 23 - Actor Curtis Blanck was born. 1989 *February 20 - Actress Hannah Swanson was born. 1994 *July 3 - The triplets Amber, Drew and Justin Ferreira were born. 1996 *September 13 - Everybody Loves Raymond premiered on American television. The first episode, "Pilot", aired on CBS. *September 20 - Season 1, Episode 2 "I Love You" aired. *September 27 - Season 1, Episode 3 "I Wish I Were Gus" aired. *October 4 - Season 1, Episode 4 "Standard Deviation" aired. *October 11 - Season 1, Episode 5 "Look Don't Touch" aired. *October 18 - Season 1, Episode 6 "Frank, the Writer" aired. *October 28 - Season 1, Episode 7 "Your Place or Mine?" aired. *November 1 - Season 1, Episode 8 "In-Laws" aired. *November 8 - Season 1, Episode 9 "Win, Lose or Draw" aired. *November 22 - Season 1, Episode 10 "Turkey or Fish" aired. *December 13 - Season 1, Episode 11 "Captain Nemo" aired. *December 20 - Season 1, Episode 12 "The Ball" aired. 1997 *January 3 - Season 1, Episode 13 "Debra's Sick" aired. *January 17 - Season 1, Episode 14 "Who's Handsome?" aired. *January 31 - Season 1, Episode 15 "The Car" aired. *February 7 - Season 1, Episode 16 "Diamonds" aired. *February 21 - Season 1, Episode 17 "The Game" aired. *February 28 - Season 1, Episode 18 "Recovering Pessimist" aired. *March 3 - Season 1, Episode 19 "The Dog" aired. *March 10 - Season 1, Episode 20 "Neighbors" aired. *March 17 - Season 1, Episode 21 "Fascinatin' Debra" aired. *April 7 - Season 1, Episode 22 "Why Are We Here?" aired. *September 22 - Season 2, Episode 1 "Ray's on TV" aired. 2003 *May 9 - Actor Carmen Filpi died. 2004 *May 27 - Actress Patience Cleveland died. *September 14 - The First Season was released on DVD. 2007 *May 23 - The day that this wiki, Everybody Wikis Raymond, was born. Category:Dates